Fairy Tail: Next Era of Wizards
by Stormy Sohma
Summary: What if Natsu and Lucy had two children, and Juvia and Gray had one? What if Gray's son fell in love with Natsu's daughter? Read to find out! {Rated M for a reason!}


In Japan most people don't have middle names, but Nashi does because it's in honor of Lucy's late mother. Also, Nashi means "nothing" or "without" in Japanese, but I'm using it because of what Hiro Mashima said in response to if Lucy and Natsu would ever have a child, to which he said if they did it would be named "Nashi". I just thought you guys should know.

* * *

At 17 years old, the last thing on your mind is children and a husband, right? Especially when you're waiting for just the right one to come in and steal your heart; to sweep you of your feet. With a father who is waiting for the day you're old enough to be wed to some rich aristocrat who will only keep you to make him look like something desirable and to fulfill his sexual fantasies. But then, you end up running away from that father to join some Guild other magic Guilds might call silly. You meet a man with a fanged smile and a blue cat. This man you would later find out is your soul mate. The one you want to be with forever, and you wouldn't mind having 33 kids with. And for a beautiful blonde girl named Lucy Heartfilia; the girl who was meant to birth a male heir to the "throne". She had it now. No, it wasn't with a rich aristocrat, but to Lucy it was even better. And after all these years of a certain blue exceed saying, "he liiikes you", she could finally be perfectly content with that.

Now, 16 years later and chaos is what tends to happen in Fairy Tail. Now, to Lucy and everyone else at the Guild, that was perfectly normal. The scene that was currently playing out was that of a 12 year old girl and a 13 year old boy. The girl had pink hair that hung up like Lucy used to keep her hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a plain white dress that day, with black tights underneath. A scarf similar to her fathers' hung around her slim neck. The scarf was a light orange color. The boy looked very much like his father. Oh, you should know, his father would happen to be Gray Fullbuster. And incase you're wondering, his mother is a known Water Woman known by the name Juvia. The cute pink haired girl's parents? If you haven't guessed already, it's none other than Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia - now known as Lucy Dragneel.

What happened today wasn't any different than what happened every day between Nashi Layla Dragneel and Yuki Fullbuster. Yuki would lift up Nashi's skirt. Now, it wasn't to be a pervert, no, it was just to piss Nashi off. Of course, it worked. Nashi would get up spitting fire, literally. She would start screaming that he was a "nasty pervert", then throw fire at him. Yuki would respond by freezing her legs, and Gray and Natsu would walk over to yell at their children. Surprised? Well, Gray and Natsu don't really care if the kids fight, but Juvia and Lucy do. And Natsu would normally just end up yelling at Gray instead, saying that his kid better not touch his "precious daughter". Nashi would whine, telling Natsu that he was embarrassing her. Yuki would gawk at Nashi from a table across the way. All the while Gray and Natsu would start to use their magic. Lucy and Juvia would jump in; Lucy yelling at them, later hitting them, and Juvia watching Gray with a blush on her face. Yes, Juvia and Gray were now married with a child, but she still acted like a school girl around him. This was the normal routine. It would be weird if it didn't happen, really.  
Something that everyone knew except Nashi was the fact that Yuki had a huge crush on her. He was a 13 year old boy, and when he liked a girl, the best thing to get her attention was to be mean to her. Of course, he didn't think about the fact that it might just backfire on him. And the whole skirt lifting thing, actually caused him to turn a light shade of pink. Though, Nashi was always too angry to see this as maybe some kind of display of affection. But then again, no one but a 13 year old boy would see something such as lifting a skirt as "affection".  
The fighting stopped between Natsu and Gray when a familar red head yelled, hitting them atop the head. Who other than Erza? "Enough you two! Now, what's with all this fighting?" She crossed her arms over her armored chest.  
Natsu grumbled, "Frosty the snow baka's son was all over my daughter!" This caused Erza to give a famous glare. "You're destroying the Guild for that?!" She turned to Gray, "and you! Watch Yuki more carefully!" Turning toward the table young Yuki sat at, Erza raised a brow. "Yuki, what were you doing to Nashi to make Natsu so upset?" Of course she wasn't going to get much of an answer from the younger Ice Mage. "I simply lifted her skirt." Well, that sure was blunt... "You lifted her skirt? What makes you think that you can take advantage of a young girl by lifting her skirt?!" Here we go, Erza giving a good scolding, and Yuki caring none. "Lifting a woman's skirt is uncalled for and is against everything that we stand for as strong, proud women! You think that we're just play things, Yuki? You think that you have the /right/ to lift up Nashi or anyone else's dress?"

Lucy Dragneel sighed, "Erza, he's only 13, I think he was just teasing her." Erza placed her hands on her hips, walking toward the blonde Celestial Spirit Mage. "Nashi is your daughter and you're defending Yuki's crude behavior? There is no excuse for lifting a girl's dress, Lucy!" Lucy sweat-dropped and gave a nervous smile. "Erza, I really think that you're taking this waaay too seriously. Let's just forget that this whole thing happened! 'kay?"  
The scarlet haired Weapons Mage nodded her head. "I will so long as Yuki apologizes to Nashi."

Yuki perked up at this. "You want me to say sorry to her? NO WAY, am I saying sorry to hot-head over there," he said, pointing to Nashi who was over at the bar talking to Mirajane. Erza's face was covered with a shadow now, her eyes glaring. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?!" Yuki yelped, "I'll go right now, Erza-San!" He quickly got up, running over to when Nashi sat.

"Nashi-Chan, Yuki-Bō's coming~" She sang. Mira just knew that Yuki had a thing for Nashi. "Hey, I told you not to call me that, Mirajane!" Mirajane simply smiled, "aw, but it's cute!" This caused a slight blush on Yuki's face, "whatever. Anyway... I have something I have to say..."  
Nashi raised a brow, turning in her stool toward Yuki. "And what's that, Mr. Freeze?" Yuki's face turned red. Was it from anger, embarrassment? We might never know...  
"I like you, Nashi-Chan!" Wow... someone's a little nervous. Wasn't he just supposed to apologize?

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was short. Next one should be longer. By the way, if you didn't read my Bio, you should know that unless I get 3 reviews for each chapter, I probably won't update. Don't get me wrong, I love to write for you guys, but if no one reads my FanFictions, I don't want to spend my time writing and posting them; it takes time and energy! Anyway, spread this story to your friends if you enjoyed it.

Oh, and did anyone see my very tiny Batman reference? Try to find it! ;)

Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter, bye-bye! {Kinda like Markiplier, just different words.}

~Stormy-Chan


End file.
